The present disclosure relates to an electronic equipment and an information providing method suitable for providing assistance to a user's operation on how to use the electronic equipment.
For example, an image forming apparatus includes a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a printer, a multifunction printer, and a multifunction machine. In the image forming apparatus, when a user is unfamiliar with a setting operation of printing a document or the like, it sometimes happens that the user takes much time to do so.
As an apparatus for providing assistance to a user unfamiliar with such an operation, there has been proposed a guidance display apparatus designed to guide an operating procedure. If a divergence calculated from a user operation series to a command execution and a shortest operation series in executing the command is greater than a specific value, the apparatus determines that a user has lost in operation. Then, an execution command corresponding to an uncertain operation series determined to be having a high similarity on the basis of the user operation series and the uncertain operation series is extracted as a predicted command. Then, the apparatus displays guidance information indicating an operation series corresponding to the predicated command.